Stories Of Jerry Dandridge's Past: Millie
by GaGa4FrightNight
Summary: The names, Mildred but peoples call me Millie. In 1969 I has lived in the nut house for years with me and my best really real friends. And something weird started happening to the daylight nutty folks since this Mister Billy started working during my nighttime. See, my friends, the pretty ones from TV, and I doesn't like him cause he don't talk or nothing. Nuts are sick and dying.


Stories From Fright Night's Past

The Story of Millie

Insanely Written

By

~GaGa4FrightNight~

1969

Yeah, the 60s were huge. Hell, the 60s gave the world the Beatles, more Elvis, astronauts landing on the moon, assassinated president, black rights, and a whole other bunch of historical events written in American history books. But, I never really paid attention to any of it. I spent the 60s sorta outta of it. Nah, I wasn't some hippy strung out on pot or any other type of mind numbing illegal drugs. Nah, I was a pharmaceutical drugged mess. In my era no one wanted a screwed in the head kid and basically tossed the responsibility to doctors and their mental facilities and the array of legal meds to attempt bringing in some sanity. I only knew a normal household and family for about fourteen years. When I was ten something in my brain misfired; I became obsessed with something totally abnormal to the normal. Well, it didn't help that I was diagnosed at five years of age with some rare genetic fuck up which made me highly allergic to daylight. I really didn't know what I was. Hell, they didn't know what to call me either. After years of blisters and burned skin after a stroll under the sun, those doctors were dumbfounded because what my ailment was, well, rare as shit.

So, when I was twelve, having spent my life living opposite of everyone else, sleeping during the day and awake during nights; something else happened. Being lonely, a child kept out of the day and away from society while practically living my youth in household attic; I found a friend in the black and white television. I was introduced to hundreds of different people; those who made you laugh, cry, or confused. But, I found friends that I could really understand. They called them vampires. Sitting in front of the television, my dearest friend, I got to meet these late night creatures of the night. They were pretty to look at; perfect creatures dressed in pretty clothes made of silk or lace or anything else pretty. The main ones I met were the so called bad guys but I didn't see them bad. They were like me; couldn't walk around during the day because it could kill them. I understood these supposedly evil people. I even understood their need for blood; just about every week I had to have these transfusions to help support my immune system since I couldn't get the nutrients from the sun like all them normal people. So, I guess, I truly understood these so called movie monsters.

Well, my brains misfire happened when I made friends with all those lovely vampires. My mind was consumed by them. I guess when your twenlve, don't have any physical friends, it's easy to relate to the fictional world when you almost seemed just as fictional. No one really knew I existed. My parents moved when they were told I was always going to be the odd one out of the family for the rest of my life. They sold the family house, packed up one evening then took me away from the people and lives they knew. We moved to the South, Georgia. They bought this huge three story house nestled right dab in the middle of a small southern town. That was when they set me up in the belfry like some type of hunchback. That's where I lived; I ate, slept, used the bathroom, and entertained myself. Thank that so called god that I was five and had a good imagination or I probably would've went insane sooner. Oh, I had toys like every other kid but never was I allowed out of the house, not even at night. I wasn't even allowed outta the attic. I never went to school like the other daytime kids; Mother educated me in the makeshift corner classroom in the attic. So, I guess I wasn't left to be stupid just left out of the world outside those attic windows.

Well, back to my misfired noggin. So, like I said, I became best friends with the likes of Dracula and all his siblings or brides or any other vampire the television introduced me to. I spent hours socializing with my friends. I talked to them all the time though they never answered back. It was okay, they didn't need to talk to me, I was okay with doing all the talking. I just watched them do their stuff in black and white; strange seeing blood that was more like dark gray or sometimes black. I knew blood was red; saw it when I experimented one day with a piece of broken mirror. I broke the mirror cause my friends didn't need them because they couldn't see their reflections; so I didn't want to see mine either. I took that piece of mirror and did a little doodle on my forearm. The blood was really pretty. I even tasted it because that's what my friends did. I guess it was bad because Mother and Father freaked out finding my arm all bloody along with my mouth. I guess that's when they decided I couldn't live with them any longer. I didn't understand the problem; didn't bleed to death or cut anything really important.

My fourteen year old arm was wrapped up and in that evening I was picked up by two white coats who strapped my tiny little body to a white gurney, rolled me into the back of wagon then took me away from my parents. That was 1964 when my parents said their so called goodbyes to the unwanted child; Mother was heavily pregnant with their second and more wanted child. I wasn't too happy about leaving behind my friends but I found a way to keep in touch. Yeah, those guys in white drove me to the local loony-bin; a nut house for all assortments of nuts. I wasn't sure what kind of nut I was but apparently I was one because I was definitely treated like one. Some might think I woulda felt comfortable being amongst the other folks who had imaginary friends, pets, and voices in their heads. I wasn't because my friends were real. They were as real as I felt. Those doctors in that place tried to convince me otherwise but simply told them if they weren't real then I wasn't real. I was just like them and they like me. I'd shake my head then take the punishment for disagreeing.

There was so many different ways to be punished for disagreeing with those smart people called doctors, nurses, and shrinks. Firstly I became intimate with needles; so many different liquids they injected in me trying to numb my brain of my dear friends. There were times I'd just think those needles were my friends biting me with their pretty teeth. The drugs would get in me and I'd sleep which only helped me visit my friends behind my eyes. All those pretty pale faces, bloodshot eyes, and pointy teeth I would be visited by and I was happy to be visited by them. Soon the needles became little pills given like every four hours. Yeah, most of the time I'd hide them under my tongue then spit them out later in the toilet flushing away the white coat's attempt to revoke my friend's visiting rights. Nope, I my friends were staying with me no matter what. I guess because the pills didn't seem to work they thought it necessary to pump my head full of electricity. It was painful feeling all that electricity first strike my brain then sent my body into fits. But, no matter the voltage, my pretty friends never went away. I think they came visiting more often.

Well, I became pretty comfortable in my new home and after five years my friends never once left my side. I refused to become friendly with those nutcases; they were crazy and dangerous but my friends were all I needed. I never had to socialize with any of those hopeless cases because I got to sleep all day in my dark room then get up and move around at night which I preferred because that's when my friends visited me. I never even wanted to open any of those letters or cards my parents sent once a month, then once a year. I didn't even care when I was told I had a baby brother; I knew he would never know he had a big sister. No one wants to know they have a supposedly mentally screwed up sibling but it's their loss because I know I wasn't crazy like the rest of my roommates. And within those five years I was allowed to develop some of my hidden talents. It took a while but they finally let me have access to different type of things like scissors or needles. I behaved because I wanted to make pretty clothes which I worked on all the time. My friends helped me draw out the clothes on paper with crayons then the morons employed at my new big home would find ways to get me some fabrics so I can make those pretty dresses. It was fun sitting and sewing while talking with my friends. They always had interesting stuff to talk about. And once in a while I got to hang out with them at night in the empty TV room and watch them play their biting games. I laughed every time they got to play with people then drink their blood. I'd sit and sew together another pretty dress while talking to them; they never talked back but that was okay.

Now that I was nineteen and all grown up, I was allowed to be more independent while the nightshift people came to work. They were nice, most of the time. They thought me and my friends harmless. They didn't care if I walked around all night dressed in my pretty dresses I made with my friends. The nurses always tell me I looked pretty and I'd just smile and blush a little along with giggling. It was weird having anyone tell me I was pretty accept for my friends; they always said I was pretty like them.

Well, one night someone new came to work the nightshift. He was a guy orderly. He was sorta a quiet guy with this shabby looking dirty yellow, well, blonde hair. The nice nighttime lady nurse named Miss Maggie said his name was Mister Billy. I wasn't so sure about his new guy and I think Miss Maggie and the other lady nurse Miss Sue weren't sure about him either. He'd some to work on my floor without saying hi or nothing to anyone; just punch his card into the clock thingy then go about doing his job which I wasn't too sure what it was. I never really know what them people do besides the ones who give me stuff to do my sewing or drawing or give me my nighttime breakfast, dinner, then supper. I needed no drugs no more because they said I was fine which I knew I was. So, what an orderly did, I couldn't tell you. I knew he walked to sleepy room to another pushing around this dirty clothes thing on wheels. But what I do know is it started to seem like peoples, my roommates were getting sick when this Billy guy showed up. It was really weird when they get sick after he went into their rooms. I guess I was the only one who thought it weird cause Miss Maggie and Miss Sue didn't say nothing about it.

Mister Billy was there for a round a week or maybe two when this old nutcase died one night. I think the old lady was called Stella or something like that. I didn't know Stella cause she slept during the nighttime. She had lived there longer than me, longer than a lot of the other nutcases too. They said she was pretty old; like sixty or something and she died in her sleep after getting weirdly sick. The other nuts in the big can were getting sick too. One by one they get sick; really sleepy, white looking, and just sick looking. What was weird was I saw peoples get sick like that before and that's when my friends played their games on the colored TV in the activities room. I really didn't say anything to Miss Maggie or Miss Sue because I really didn't want them to blame my friends because it weren't them doing and making peoples sick. I never once got sick because I was a daytime sleepers and nighttime awaker. So, I got some kinda curious about Mister Billy while the other workers just ignored him like he ignored them.

Well, I woke up just as it got dark one night. I didn't open the metal barred windows until there was no more light peeking into my room. I get up outta my bed, make my bed, then get dressed in one of my pretty dresses. I was told once by Miss Sue that when I got dressed I looked like a hippy or flower child; I didn't really know what those were. Most of my dresses were pretty black or red or dark blue or sometimes gray and really long to my feet and I never wore shoes. I saw no need for shoes since I wasn't allowed outside so I just walked around with my bare feet and toes. Sometimes when I woke up Miss Maggie would help me with my hair which she said was strawberry blonde; I had no mirrors in my room so I just let her help me. She brushed my hair and keep telling me how pretty my, what she called, natural curls were which she would make more curly with the brush. She was probably the closest to another friend besides my real friends. She was nice to me and so I knew my other friends didn't mind me talking to her. So, that night I got in my feet touching dress in the color black and grabbed my brush wanting Miss Maggie to help me and my hair. When I got to where she and Miss Sue were sitting behind the big counter she waved me behind it and started brushing my curls all nice and shiny so they would hang all the way near my rear end.

"I can't believe Mr. Sherman is sick now too." Miss Sue said as I stood in front of Miss Maggie; I turned my eyes and looked at her as she shook her head while reading what I guessed was that Mister Sherman guy's paper. "I really think they need to consider closing this ward off until we know what's going on." She continued talking; she was right, it was nutty how peoples were sick left and right. She looked over at me, "How you been feeling, Millie?" she asked me, "You been feeling okay?" Yeah, that's my name. Well, they say its Mildred but I've only been called Millie all my life. "You ain't been feeling sick too, have you?" she continued to ask.

I smiled at her and slowly shook my head, "I've been feeling just fine, Miss Sue."

"Well, me too so that's just strange that all the employs are perfectly fine." Miss Sue continued to shake her head, "Just about every damned patient on this floor is sick accept for Millie."

"Here you go, Honey." Miss Maggie handed my brush over my shoulder and I took it, "I don't know what to tell you, Sue."

"Well," I spoke up, yeah things were really weird, "I'm gonna go eat my breakfast now. Thank you, Miss Maggie." I said with a happy face, "See you later, Miss Sue." I waved at them as they continued to talk about the weird sick peoples. I walked away from the counter and made my way to the eating room, the cafeteria. I was the only one who ate breakfast then so I did my own cooking cause there was no one else to do it; the cooks only cooked in the daytime for the daytime peoples. I went into the kitchen part and fixed me some scrambled eggs and toast. They let me do stuff like that; get to handle knives and stuff now for about two or three years cause I behaved. But, don't say anything, but only my friends know this but I still am bad when I'm alone. But they never check me or nothing so the nighttime workers don't know my secret. My friends keep secrets really good. They are the ones who say its okay to do my secret because they do it too. So, this is how it works to keep my secret.

See, no one comes and checks on me when I cook then eat. I stay in the kitchen and eat. So when I finish eating I get one of those big meat cutting knives from a wood block thingy and use it to do my secret. Just like when I was fourteen, you know when my parents sent me away, I'd take the big knife and doodle on my more secret places. I go back and forth between both my legs. Then I was working on the high part of my left leg, the thigh. There were a lot of little doodles all over my thighs. I liked to see the pretty blood when it came outta my skin. My friends liked it too. They laugh with me while I push the knife deep enough to make a little bit of blood come out. I'd take the end of the knife and let the blood get on it then I'd lick it off the knife. I liked the taste of blood. Nope, I never did that to anyone else, just myself. My friends would let me do it to them but they can't because they need their blood more than I do. See, my friends are sicker than me. They have to play games every night to get more blood to put in themselves. I felt bad that they have to do that all the time when I only gotta get blood from other peoples once a week. I know they don't like to do it but they gotta cause they gotta keep from getting sick like my sick nutcase roommates.

When I got done making some blood and tasting it; I'd get a band aide from the box under the sink and stick it on my doodle. I clean up after my mess and go back to walk around. I was happier after I doodled; it just made me happy to make my friends happy. So, I walked around all the many hallways, passed all the closed doors, and it was so quiet accept for when me and friends were talking. I'd talk to them about the sick peoples and they always tell me that they ain't doing it and I believed them cause they don't lie. I stepped down one of those a lot of hallways and I heard some noise coming from down darker end. I heard voices, sounded like two peoples talking. I whispered to my friends, "You go and hide, okay." They went and hid somewhere else while I decided to go where the voices come from. I was pretty quiet cause I wore no shoes so whoever was doing all the talking couldn't hear me walking. I kept walking toward the voices and they got a bit louder the closer I got to them. I could hear it was two guys talking. When I got even closer I heard the door in the dark end come open. Not wanting to be seen I hid at a wall at the hallway that connected with that one.

I went on my knees hearing the wheels of Mister Billy's laundry buggy squeak when he came outta that room at the end of the hallway. Quietly I peeked around the wall and saw him standing in the open doorway looking back and then heard him say to someone, "I'll come back later and lock up." He stepped out shutting the door then pushed the buggy down the hallway. I hid back and waited for him to go walking by and hoping he don't see me hiding there. I really didn't like Mister Billy cause I think he was why the peoples were getting sick or had his hand in it. I stayed quiet and watched him go pushing his buggy passed me hiding. I kept close eyes on him as he continued down the hallway pushing his squeaky buggy. I leaned over seeing him go pushing around the corner at the other end of the hallway. I listened to the squeaky noised kinda disappear then slowly I got back up off my knees. I stepped back into the other hallway and looked closely at the closed door Mister Billy came outta. Who was he talking to? Was he talking with one of the nutcases who lived in that room? I had to find out so I quietly walked down the hallway looking my eyes on that wood door.

Getting closer to that door I got a bit scared and wished my friends would come out of their hiding place to make me not so scared. I kept looking back making sure that Mister Billy didn't come pushing his buggy back around into the hallway. I heard no squeaky wheels so I guessed he was long gone somewhere else on the floor. I made near the door, the usual flickering light on the ceiling was burned out so the door and that end of the hallway was way darker than the rest. I stepped in front for brown wood door; like all the room doors, there was a little square window where Miss Sue or Miss Maggie or the other workers would take a look in on the peoples. I was shorter than the window so I had to get up on my tippy-toes so I could peek into the window. I peeked my eyes through the window; they say my eyes are pretty cause I gots one blue and the other green together; I don't know cause I don't have mirrors. I looked and the room was sorta dark with only some light coming through the window inside. I tried getting taller by making my feet go as high as they could on my toes. It was really hard to see in there but I did saw what looked like a shadow moving. I didn't get scareder or nothing cause my friends were somewhere and I knew they wouldn't let no boogieman or something hurt me. I wondered what that dark thing was. Was it a someone and that someone was who Mister Billy was talking with or was it just a nutcase moving around and he talked to them?

I decided I wanted to know more so I grabbed the knob, turned it and the door made a click. I tried to be quiet while making the door open a little. I leaned and looked into the room after having the door open a tiny bit. I saw no more shadows. Then I thought maybe my friends had gotten inside the room before me and that was them making shadows move. They always made shadows move; they were shadows to everyone else but me. Maybe they too were wondering what that Mister Billy was doing and who he was talking with so they went and got in there really quick by being a shadow. I opened the door a tiny bit more and stuck my head into the open part. My eyes looked about the room and I listened to maybe hear my friends say something. I heard something but it didn't sound like any of my friends. But I did hear that before when I watched my friends play their television games with peoples. Peoples always ended up making all kinds of funny sounds; they would sometimes cry or kinda scream or even make happy sounds when they liked my friends when they taste their blood. But my friends didn't lie and wouldn't lie; they weren't making peoples sick. I frowned; I hoped my friends didn't lie to me because that would really make me sad. If they lied then what else was a lie? Nope, they wouldn't lie to me because they are my best friends and they love me like I love them.

I slid one of my naked feet through the opening and quietly stepped through the opening. I listened more and the noises stopped. I looked and there was one of those curtains blocking me from seeing the room's nutcase. There was no more noises but I did saw a shadow move somewhere behind that curtain. Really I hoped my friends didn't lie and hoped that one of my friends weren't behind there making the nutcase sick. So, I got braver and stepped all the way into the room letting the door close and heard it click shut. My eyes still stared at the curtain waiting for another shadow to move. "Hello," I said cause I wanted to know if someone was there and know if they are one of my friends which I hoped not. That shadow again moved but I wasn't scared; if it was one of my friends they wouldn't hurt me. The curtain moved a itty bit; I looked down and saw two feets wearing some pretty guy shoes all shiny and black. The curtain moved again and I looked and saw some fingers grab the curtain. "Are you one of my friends?" I had to ask cause I needed to know if it was or not cause my friends won't hurt me. That curtain again moved and those fingers slowly pulled it back. I still didn't get scared. I saw a lot of my friends do things to peoples so I wasn't scared what they might be doing to that nutcase but I really didn't want them doing none of the making peoples sick.

I stood there wanting to see if it were my friend. The curtain pulled all the way back and I looked at someone who didn't look like my friends even when I sawed them on the television. My eyes frowned asking who this man was. He wasn't a worker or a nutcase. I looked passed this man and saw the blanket covered feet of the nutcase in the bed kinda twitch. Again I looked to this man who wasn't one of my friends. My head tilted as I still asked my head who this man was. "Who are you?" I asked this man; he was pretty like my friends but didn't wear their sorta pretty clothes, "You're not one of my friends." My guy friends were pretty like this man but they wore different sorta pretty clothes that sorta were like my pretty dresses. This pretty man had black hair like my guy friends but his pretty skin wasn't pretty white but pretty sorta brown but not a brown like the peoples called peoples who were black. Maybe he was someone from the daytime that I don't get to see cause I was awake only at nighttime. I wasn't scared though I know any other peoples would be when so many nutcases were getting sick all the time and now starting to die. "Are you making the nuts sick?" I asked, "Are you friends with that Mister Billy who I don't really like?"

The man's really brown eyes looked almost black but they were pretty. Maybe he was friends with that Mister Billy because he didn't say anything or say nothing about what I asked him. His finger let go of the curtain. I looked at his face really good; he was really pretty and I saw that he was like my friends cause there was pretty blood on his mouth. "Are you like my friends?" I asked cause I thought if he were like my friends then maybe we could be friends and that meant I'd have a friend Miss Maggie and Miss Sue and all them workers could see. I smiled cause I wanted to be friends, "So, you're like my friends cause they taste blood too. I do too, see." I wanted to show my maybe new friend what I do to taste blood too. I pulled up my dress and showed the man the high part of my leg, my thigh. "See, I doodle and make my leg show me blood and then I taste it; just like my friends and you taste peoples blood." I smiled really big to show I wanted to be his friend, "I don't taste peoples blood because I don't want to make them sick so I taste blood from me." I shake my head cause I didn't want to make peoples sick, "But my friends, they taste peoples blood all the time because that makes them better." He was like my friends when I talk to them when they play their games on the television; he didn't say nothing but that was okay cause he was gonna be my friend too. "Are you like me and my friends? You can't go outside when it's daytime? See, we can't cause we will die cause the sun burns really bad."

"Yes, I am." The man spoke! I smiled wider cause he said something to me. All the times my friends said nothing to me when they played their games but my new friend could talk to me when they couldn't.

"Hi," I was really happy that he talked to me, "My name is Millie, well, its really Mildred but they always call me Millie." I had to be polite, so I put out my hand to my new friend for him to shake it cause that's what you do when you make new friends.

My new friend took my hand and shook it which made me laugh. I never got to shake my friends' hands before. "Jerry," he said to me his name. Oh, I never knew my friends' names before. It made me really, really happy to hear his name; Jerry.

"Hi," I said again, "Hi, Mister Jerry. I like your name. See, I don't know my other friends' names because they can't tell me; a secret I guess." I rolled my eyes and again laughed, "But, why are you making the nuts sick? I mean, I know you gotta do it but why are they now gotta die? They're getting really sick and its been making Miss Maggie and Miss Sue really sad. They won't understand like me." I nodded, "See, maybe you can be like me. Maybe you can just go and they will sick this needle in your arm and then the blood from peoples goes through this little tube and then inside you. I gotta do that once a week cause they say I'll get really sick if I didn't cause the sun is supposed to be good for me but its bad so I have get the peoples blood." I never said so much at one time before so I had to breathe so I could say more, "But, see, my other friends they can't do that cause they have to hide when the workers come around cause the workers think I'm nuts cause they can't really see my friends but I can. Maybe," I started twisting the front of my dress cause that's what I do when I get to talking to peoples, "Maybe you can go and say hi to Miss Maggie and Miss Sue so that they won't think I'm nuts. I'm no nutcase, not like that one," I had to point at the nutcase on the bed, "So, if you wanna you can go say hi to them so maybe," I started feeling sad, "Maybe the workers and doctors and others will let me go home." I don't really understand why I wanted to go home cause my parents didn't want me home.

"See, only peoples not nuts can go home." I felt my nose get stuffy and I had to sniff, "See, Mister Jerry, I've been in here for five years now and never will they let me go home. Mother and Father stopped sending me those letters and birthday cards cause they have a son now and don't want a nutcase for a daughter." I lifted my shoulders up and down feeling sadder, "See, Mister Jerry, no hasn't seen my friends who are like you cause they're always hiding. So, if the workers and others see you then they know I'm no nutcase. See, I know what you are, just like my friends; they're what the television calls vampires. The television is where they play their games with peoples like you played with that nutcase," I pointed at the nutcase again, "See, a lot of peoples are afraid of what are vampires but I'm not because I'm one too. Maybe not all the way like my friends but mostly. Cause, I can't go outside at daytime cause I'll die, just like them and you. And I also have to have blood to keep from being sick, just like them and you. But I don't make other peoples sick but if I have to I would if I had to."

"How old are you, Millie?" Mister Jerry asked; he made me smile cause he talked to me again.

"I'm nineteen; I became nineteen three months and twenty days ago." I told him, "And I have lived here for five years and two months and three days cause I was fourteen when Mother and Father had me go here. But I don't wanna be here no more." I started twisting my dress again cause I started feeling sad again, "See, you might think I talk stupid but I don't. Mother and Father never really taught me anything. I know how to read cause they taught me. I can write cause they taught me but I write and read better now cause of Miss Maggie. I'm not stupid." I wasn't stupid, "Mister Jerry, I wanna tell you a secret."

Mister Jerry stepped forward and he looked at me like no has before; not that 'you look nutty' look but something nicer. "What's your secret?" he asked and made me smile again.

"See, I know why no one's been able to see my friends cause they are only here." I pressed the tippy of my finger against my head, "But, see, I'm not stupid. I know they are there and on the television. But they're the only friends I got cause I was never allowed to have people friends cause I was different and couldn't go outside at daytime like real people do. So, see, I just talk to my friends and they don't talk to me like you do. You're the first one to say anything to me." I kinda wanted to cry cause I never said to no one before what was real and what wasn't. "I'm not stupid or nutty. I don't always talk right but I can think right." He kept on looking at me with that nice look; sorta looked like the look Miss Maggie would give me once in a while but different too. I wanted him to be my really friend. I decided to give him a hug, thought maybe he would be my friend if I did. "Be my friend, please, Mister Jerry, cause I really don't have no real friends like me but you can be." I said to him hugging him tighter cause that's what you're supposed to do when you want a friend to be your friend, "I don't wanna be here no more cause I'm not nutty. And I know I'm pretty like you cause Miss Maggie says so. Says my hair is like strawberries and my eyes are pretty too cause they are both blue and green." For the first time in ever my friend hugged me; my real friend hugged me not those I said were real. I had me a real friend.

"Millie," my friend Mister Jerry said my name which really made me smile big time, "Do you really understand what I am?" I nodded I did know what he was with the side of my face hugging his chest. My new and real friend smelled pretty too. "Can you tell me what you think I am?" he asked me and I gave him what I knew, "You're a vampire. You can't go outside in the daytime just like me. You gotta taste peoples blood every night cause you'll sick just like me but only do it once a week." I smiled, hoped I did good. "Millie, you're right but I do more than taste. Do you understand what I'm saying?" he asked me and I again gave him what I knew while I nodded my head again, "I know. You get really long teeth and you bite peoples necks then gotta take their blood from them. Sometimes peoples die or they really sick and then become like us so they can't go outside in the daytime and gotta do the same taking peoples blood or they too will get sick. Am I right?" I asked my friend and looked at his face and smiled at him wide. He was nice; he touched my face which made me more happy and smile bigger. He smiled at me too; he had a pretty smile. He nodded at me and I again hugged my face against his chest; there was no heart beat but I wasn't scared. I was happy cause I was right.

"You are very sweet, Millie," I listened to him say; he was so nice to me, "But I really don't think you understand what I really am."

I knew what he was; he was my new friend and was a vampire. I again looked up at him and smiled cause I wanted him to not think I was nutty. "Yeah I do." I nodded because I did, "Yeah I know you ain't like them on the television but I know you're a vampire. You nodded and that said I was right." He was nice and pushed the hair from my face. "I know that I'm not really like you but I am. Can't I be really like you?" I wanted to be more like him not like my friends who really weren't my friends cause they weren't really real. His pretty eyes looked at me funnier than before but that was okay, I was used to funny looks.

"You don't want to be here anymore do you?" he asked me but I knew I already said I didn't.

"No, I said that." I said and he smiled a little at me but it was pretty and nice.

"Well, you don't have to be here if you don't want to." He said and made me more and more happy and smile really big.

"I don't wanna be here cause, you know, I'm not nutty." I said again making sure he knew why I didn't belong there, "Am I pretty enough to be like you? Is having strawberry hair and a blue and a green eye pretty enough to be like you?"

"Yes," he said and I had to make my hug bigger because he made me so happy. He was my best friend, not those other best friends cause they weren't really real.

"See, I'm pretty enough." I said to those who used to be my friends, "He says I'm pretty enough to be like him but not like you." He pulled the hair from the side of my neck then he said, "Close your eyes." So, I closed my eyes really tight. I couldn't wait to be like him not like them. I was going to be real like him, not like them. Then no one will no more think I was nutty. I could show them how real I am and they will no more be thinking I was a nutcase like the real nutcases. "Keep your eyes closed, no peaking." He told me and I nodded cause I was going to behave and do what he said. I kept smiling while waiting. I felt his hand grab the backside of my neck but I didn't peak cause I was gonna be good. I then felt something that felt like when they poked me with those needles when I first was taken there. Them needle feelings were at my neck; it hurt a little bit more than those needles did. I didn't open my eyes cause he said not to but I started feeling kinda sick but my neck didn't hurt no more. Behind my eyes I saw those friends; all those pretty friends dressed pretty like me. They were pretty like my new friend. I felt my eyes open but I saw nothing but what looked like fireflies dancing around in nighttime. I didn't feel nothing any more, like when they put that liquid stuff in my arms which always made me feel funny, sleepy, and made my whole self not feel nothing. What happened to me? Was I gonna be like him? I don't know cause I felt nothing, my friends were all gone, and all those fireflies went out…


End file.
